


burned out flames should never reignite

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, takes place sometime in the vague future after the s2 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lydia is this bright spot in the darkness. Maddening and furious, red like fire, but so bright and sharp, she burns in her vision.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	burned out flames should never reignite

She's tired and it feels like she's wading through death, clamoring through the darkness.   
  
  
  
But she has to keep going, her weight crunching the gravel beneath her feet. Her arrows are harsh and bright. And all she can see is the tunnel vision they give her. She was never good at complicated. Complicated is a lie, she thinks. So, she thinks about this. Arrows and darkness and blood on her palms.   
  
  
  
Lydia is this bright spot in the darkness. Maddening and furious, red like fire, but so bright and sharp, she burns in her vision.   
  
  
  
_Is this how it's going to be?_  Lydia's eyes seem to say, and she bites down on Lydia's mouth, an answering  _yes, yes, yes_ . If there's a  _sorry_  in there, Allison doesn't acknowledge it. This is all there is. It has to be this or the darkness will take her and fill her up. Lydia sighs into her, bites back, all equal fire and storm.   
  
  
  
Things were simple with Gerard  _before_ . All hatred and ice, and she could grasp that, hold on to that, pull on it like a rope. But this, this emptiness is all consuming. She doesn't want to hurt the  _innocent_ (the word still feels strange on her tongue, like ash). But she wants to hunt, she can feel it coursing through her veins like sparks.  _We hunt those who hunt us._ So, she finds those who do the hunting. And her arrows pierce through cold, stifling air, breaking the emptiness in her chest.   
  
  
  
Lydia smiles at her (it's not a real smile, not a  _before Peter_  smile, but it's the one she reserves for Allison, sometimes, all warmth and questions).  _I want you to show me how to fight back_ , she says, clear and sharp.   
  
  
Allison slides a bow into Lydia's hands, ghosts her own hands over her hips and it feels like a weight inside of her chest.


End file.
